Jeff in Space Trip
by Mr.Sparky
Summary: When a boy named Jeff and his friends get bored, they head out to space. But, they find star wars instead. Jeff battles the dark lord, the friends are stuck in the battle to save Palpatine, and basically all hell breaks loose.


Jeff in

Space Trip

Jeff has been greatly upset ever since the death of ... what's her face, but he got over it. One day in the summer him, Blair Hayden and Andrew were bored.

"Guys I'm bored," complained Jeff.

"Same." moaned Blair.

"We need a new adventure." Hayden whined.

Just as he said that, Andrew saw an ad for the new Star Wars coming out.

"Guys! Lets go find the Galaxy Far, Far, Far Away that's a Long time Ago!" yelled Andrew.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blair.

"You know, let's go find the galaxy from Star Wars!" replied Andrew.

"That place doesn't even exist!" yelled Hayden.

"Better then sitting on our butts though." said Jeff.

With that said, they started building a space ship. After 2 weeks of building the Space Ship was complete. After packing 2 years worth of provisions, they launched off. Once they were off the planet they started pushing buttons.

"Someone find the Warp Speed button." Jeff commanded.

"Is this it... no just the air lock button." Blair said.

"What does that do?" asked Hayden pushing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hollered the other three. But it was too late. The air lock door was open sucking everything out. Every one clung to something to prevent them from flying out into space. Blair with all his might reached for the airlock button but missed and hit the warp speed button.

There was a ight flash and then it all went black.

Jeff woke to find himself in a lush jungle. His three friends were there beside him, unconsicous but alive.Jeff smiled then turned around to see dozens of eyes looking at him. Not ordinary eyes, monkeys eyes. But these weren't ordinary monkeys. They were like something from a horror movie. They had spiked backs,weird foreheads and clubed tails.

"Guys, wake up!" Jeff yelled getting to his feet. The other three awoke to find them selves trapped in this deadly scenario.

"Attack!" hollered Jeff. Then all hell broke loose. Blair jumped at them and swatted 20 into a tree. Hayden grew in size and stomped on some of them. Andrew transformed into a 20 foot long snake and lunged at them swalloing them whole as he lungedpast them. Jeff started shooting lasers at them picking them off one by one. His lasers couldn't fendthem off however though. The monkeys retaliated and jumped at his feet.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF!" screamed Jeff. Jeff flew into the air making some of them fall off but not enough. The monkeys climbed up his body and shredded his clothes. Mean while theothers were having trouble as well. The monkeys were starting to hit Blair with their backs and clubbing him with their tails. The monkeys were going into his clothes shredding his skin. Hayden was trying to take his clothes so he could get at them, but monkeys on his arm were preventing him. And no matter what Andrew turned into the monkeys would turn him back into a human. It was not going well until Jeffs demonic powers kicked into high gear.

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jeff unleashing energy as a giant bomb killing all the monkeys. Jeff slowly floated to the ground and passed out.

"Jeff!" yelled Blair running towards him. Hayden and Andrew turned back to normal andran to his side. Suddenly they heard a door open and a droid from Star Wars Episode 1 apperaed.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SEND ALL PERSONNEL! ENGAGING POSSIBLE JEDI!" the droid yelled.

"Jedi what's he talking about?" Blair questioned.

"Guys, I think we're in Star Wars." whimpered Andrew. And with that they were soon surronded by a throng of Battle Droids.

The droids led them down a narrow hall when a horrible boom was heard.

"DEFENSIVE STATIONS! UNDER ATTACK BY ENEMY FORCES! ALL DROIDS TO BATTLE JETS!" screamed the intercom.

"What the #$ is going on here!" yelled Jeff.All the droids ran past them. It seemedthat they weren't the topproblem at the moment.

"What do we do?" asked Andrew. The three turned to Jeff hoping he could get them out of this mess. Jeff was buried deep in thought.

"Guys... we're going to take fighter jets and get out of here." Jeff said at last.

"But there's a battle going on out there! What do we do when they're raining hell on us.?" asked Blair.

"We'll blast our way out." Jeff said walking past Blair. The three looked at each other and followed. Once they reached the hanger they each chose a jet.

"How do we work these?" asked Hayden.

"Push buttons.Thats what we do for everything." replied Blair.

They flew outinto a massive battle. Jets were flying every where blasting each other.

"Prepare for battle!" hollered Jeff. They each split up and started shootingdroid ships out of existence. Just then Jeff flew by a jet that had a human in it. He had to be 20 at the least and strong andpowerful. The man stared back and pushed some buttons. The man apperaed on a T.V. and said to Jeff,

"Why are you in a enemy space craft?' he asked.

"My friends and Iwere taken hostage on their mother ship and escaped using their jets. My name's Jeff. Could you take me to a place where my friends and I could rest?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, we'll just finish this battle and then I can help you... my name's Anakin Skywalker." Anakin replied.

After finishing the battle Anakin took Jeff and his friends to a place called the jedi council.

There they met Obi-won Kenobi, Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

"I can't believe we're meeting master jedi!"whispered Andrew.

"Pretend you don't know who you are, so we don't scare them." replied Blair.

"Hmmmmmm just children you are." said Yoda.

"Yes, but we are powerful." said Jeff.

Then every one showed off their unique ability.

"Powerful, yes. But cockyness is the way to the darkside." warned Yoda.

"Darkside?" asked Hayden.

Yoda turned to Hayden and said,

"The darkside is the place of all evil. You have been warned."

Jeff was fully sure that would never happen to him.

Mace Windu turned to him and said,

"You can never be sure if you will turn to the dark side or not."

Jeff shrugged and turned to hisroom.

They lived there for the next few days eating and enjoying be able to live in Star Wars.

One day Jeff over heard Yoda say,

"Destroy theSith we must."

Jeff didn't know who the sith was and he didn't care. A few days later Anakin was gone. Obi-won was leaving with Blair, Andrew and Hayden. Yoda wanted Jeff to stay with him so he could teach Jeff. Jeff thought this was stupid but he stayed. One day Jeff was wandering by himself when he hearda fight going on in the hall of gathering. Jeff dashd there and saw Yoda fighting a cloaked figure. It was pretty intense. Yoda jumping this way and that way. Jeff couldn't keep up. Eventually Yoda retreated ad the cloaked figure remained.

"Who are!" demanded Jeff. The cloaked figure turned to him andsaid,

"I am the Sith!"

"Whatever! You better get out of here or I'll open a can of whup-" Jeff was cut short by a ligthning bolt sent directly atJeff.

"GAAAAHHH! How... did you ... do that?" gasped Jeff.

"The darkside my friend. Join me and that power can be yours!" offered the Sith.

"Never!" yelled Jeff.

"Why not t is the path young Anakinhas taken." theSith laughed.

"Anakin... no way! Prepare to die!" shouted Jeff.

There began the greatest battle yet.

Jeff shot a laser beam at the sith which was deflected by the Siths hand. The sith lunged at Jeff and Jeff took flight and launched a fireball at him. The sith moved out of the way and launched lightning at Jeff. Jeff shot lasers at the lightning but it did no good.

The lightning hit Jeff without a delay causing Jeff to lose flight.  
Jeff started to fall but he changed his position and landed on his feet. He looked up and saw the Sith jumping down at him. The Sith grabbed Jeff by his neck and threw him agaisnt the wall.

"Join the darkside or I will destroy you!" yelled the Sith.

"How about.. NO!" yelled Jeff kicking the Sith. The Sith flew back towards Jeff with a ball of electricity. Jeff flew upwards causing the Sith to crash into the wall. The sith then jumped upwards and punchedJeff at the top of Jeff's headsending Jeff flying down. Jeff flew down but quickly regained his flight. He charged up and winded the Sith. The Sith fell down to a floating panel. Jeff floated down to see if he had won.

Meanwhile Blair, Andrew and Hayden were helping Obi-won fight Anakin Skywalker. Blair jumped at Anakin and got a punch to the face. Andrew changed into a light saber and Hayden grabbed it and started waling on Anakin. Leftand right,left and right. You couldn't follow it if you tried. Anakin then launched Andrew out of Hayden's hands. Andrew started to fall into into the lava when Blair jumped and grabbed him. Hayden grew big and tried to step on him but it wasn't working. Anakin sliced Hayden's foot using his light saber.

"GGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Hayden. Hayden shrunk to normal size and held his foot. Anakin closed in on Hayden, and Hayden prepared for the end.

Jeff closed in on the Sith when the Sith blasted him with lightning. THe Sith stood up keeping his electrical chain on Jeff. Jeff fell down, moaning in pain as the lightning kept on coming.

"Noooo..." muttered Jeff through the pain.

"Now you'll suffer greatly." yelled the Sith. Suddenly Jeff felt all his power leaving him.

"What's hapening to me!" cried Jeff.

"I'm taking away those nasty powers." the Sith laughed.

"NNOOOOOO!" yelled Jeff.

Before Jeff knew it all his powers were gone. Jeff went to his knees and started crying. The Sith approached him and said,

"Now you die."

Suddenly there was a light flash, and Magical Trevor appeared.

Jeff looked up and said,

"Okay, I've lost it."

Then Magical Trevor took out his leathery leathery whip, and cows started to fall from nowhere! The cows fell on the Sith and buried him.

"Being buried by cows, what a horrible way to go." said Jeff.

The Magical Trevor whipped his whip and the two were where Blair, Andrew and Hayden were fighting. Magical Trevor looked at Anakin and he shot a energy blast at him. Anakin then dissapeared.

Anakin found himself in a mysterious place. He was in an aisle, filled with beans.

"Beans! It's what I always wanted!" said Anakin grabbing a can. Then he realized he had no can opener.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Magical Trevor then whipped his whip one more time and Jeff, Blair, Andrew and Hayden found themselves on the Trev 1.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Blair.

"I think he's taking us home." replied Andrew.

"Good. I can't do squat now that my powers are gone." said Jeff.

"What!" asked everyone at the same time.

"The sith took them away." answered Jeff.

"I just want to go home and take a nap." said Jeff.

With that, the Trev 1 flew into the atmosphere.

THE END!


End file.
